mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Smuggler's Cove (MM8)
Smuggler's Cove is a dungeon in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Ravenshore region. The party must deliver a blackmail letter to the smuggler leader, Arion Hunter, before they can continue in the main quest line of the game. Chests in this dungeon can be safely opened with the Level 4 Expert Disarm trap skill. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Cove Entry As soon as the party enters the cove, they will be attacked by several Ratmen, Wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Bestial animalists. Nothing else is in the cove; however on the far back wall is a secret door (the word 'door' will appear on the status line when the cursor is over it, even without sufficient Perception skill.) Clicking on the door will slide it open. 2. Cave Entry Area The party should see the entrance to a series of caverns. Immediately up the slope, guarded by more Ratmen, Wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Bestial animalists, are eight attribute-boosting barrels. Past these barrels are two winding corridors: one branching off to the right and one leading straight ahead. 3. Right Passage The right passage, guarded by more Ratmen, Wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Bestial animalists, leads to some stairs going up, first to what appears to be a large, empty room, occupied by yet more Ratmen, Wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Bestial animalists. On the left wall (as you enter the room from the passage) is another secret door, from which more opponents will be continuously introduced. Clicking on this door will slide it back, revealing a ramp leading down to the Cargo Area. 4. Cargo Area The Cargo Area branches to the right and left at the bottom of the ramp. It is guarded by Ratmen and Animalists, who will mostly come running when the party enters. A few will stay with the cargo, which is located at both ends of the Cargo Area. Each end of the Cargo Area contains four small trapped crates (eight crates in total). These crates contain fairly good (but not very magical) armor and/or weapons, gold, jewels, unenchanted amulets, reagents, plus a letter to Arion Hunter from the ogres, informing him that his daughter is being held hostage, and two Forged Credit Vouchers. 5. Forward Passage Taking the forward passage from the Cave Entry Area, the party will meet more Ratmen, Animalists, Lycanthropes, and/or Shapeshifters. At the end of the passage is a large room containing four more attribute-boosting barrels, as well as more Ratmen, Animalists, and Bestial animalists. Two gated doors lead from this area. The door straight ahead leads to Arion Hunter's anteroom and office, and the door to the left leads to the Trap Room. 6. Trap Room Upon entering the trap room, the party will be attacked by more Ratmen, Bestial animalists, and/or Bestial shapeshifters. If the party ventures too far into the room, they will take damage from the traps located on the ceiling (sufficient Perception will identify the trap locations with red squares on the floor). All the traps are in the center area of the room, so it is possible to navigate around the circumference of the room without setting the traps off. When the party enters the farther section of the room (it is divided roughly into two segments), they will be attacked by more Animalists, and/or Shapeshifters. Several attribute-boosting barrels are arranged around the edges of the room, and a trapped treasure chest is located far back into it, against a wall. Inside this chest are some basic armor and/or weapons, possible reagents, possible unenchanted amulets, possible jewels, and an Anointed herb potion. 7. Hunter's Anteroom The large anteroom to Hunter's office is the only area of dressed stone in the cavern. Guarding it are ten or more Animalists. Hunter's office is through the door at the far end of the room. Once the party has seen Hunter, his men will be on friendly terms with them for the remainder of the game unless they are attacked. However, the Trap Room and the passage to the Cargo Area will be off limits to visitors (which includes the party). Invading these off-limits areas will also cause the smugglers to once again become hostile. 8. Bunk Area A secret door in an alcove of Hunter's Anteroom leads to a bunk area. This area is unoccupied. In it are two bunk rooms, each containing two trapped chests of drawers each. On the back wall of each bunk room is another secret door, which gives onto a passage connecting the two rooms. In an alcove of this passage are two trapped treasure chests. All the chests in the Bunk Area contain normal mid-grade armor and weapons, possible Expert-level spellbooks up to layered potions, reagents, and gold. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons